The Tale of Babylon
by Saitosa
Summary: Two years have passed since Kamijou Touma saved Magic God Othinus. The memories from the phases are slowly resurfacing to make Kamijou suffer. Will he protect someone he just met or will he crumble, crushed mercilessly by his own experiences?
1. In the beginning - Chaos

In the corner of the café sat a young man with silky black hair of which few strands seem to desperately arise heavenwards, only to fail miserably. He raised a cup of hot, black coffee, looking around the fairly empty café. He cooled the coffee down with his breath; inherently making some of his hair - which was previously resting on the bridge of his nose - flow gently on the stream of air.

It wasn't often that he got a luxury of such a calm morning – usually, the day began with a bite in the head by a certain nun; a vigorous escape from few thugs (which he finally acknowledged as a dose of a daily cardiovascular exercise); a few lightning bolts from a now-high school tsundere; and possibly some threat of nation-wide destruction by overconfident group of magicians.

It seems that he probably just spent all of his luck for a lifetime to get that kind of tranquil, peaceful morning... but, that would be too good to be true, wouldn't it? After all, something like luck doesn't exist in vicinity of Kamijou Touma. Of course something had to bother him. This time, it was his memories. Memories of the "phases", he lived and died through – a courtesy of Othinus, his girlfriend, who also helped him as much as she could in suppressing those traumatic experiences.

He was able to be occupied enough for those two years, so that he wouldn't accidentally recall them in all their morbid glory. Lately, it had been proving quite a challenge. As he had less and less to do, those accursed memories scratched at the surface of his mind more often. Especially, when he felt similar sensations to some of fates he had to endure.

He sipped his coffee, burning his tongue a little. This little, irrelevant and common thing, triggered a memory wherein he was burnt alive – his skin deforming in the heat, the awful pain when his flesh was consumed by fire. He grimaced, trying to suppress that traumatic memory – something he excelled in. This time, he even managed to halt himself from spilling his coffee all over the place – which is something he'd be proud of, if he noticed.

He opened his flip-cell with a single movement of his wrist and tapped at the keys with inhuman-like speed, sending a text message to his friend, triple-spy Tsuchimikado. Maybe there is something he can help with? Someone is smuggling a magical artefact into Academy City, maybe? Wait, since when has he been trying to actively search for conflict?

[_Sorry, Kami-yan, nothing is happening, nyah~!_]

A single sentence broke Kamijou Touma's illusion past the point of repair. He had nothing to do and it was overwhelming.

After sitting with a blank look for what seemed like eternity (in reality, barely five minutes passed before Kamijou came back to his senses), he finished his coffee in a record time and walked out of the café. His overcoat flowing with the autumn wind... somewhat grandiose, one would say.

If there was anybody to witness that. The streets of Academy City where empty – no traffic, no pedestrians – it felt unnatural... because it was unnatural. Of course, he wasn't surprised at all – after all, that kind of trick with the usage of Opila rune was something few of his old friends took liking to.

"Ah, Kamijou-kun! I finally meet you in person!" Somebody's voice called out behind him – cheerful, yet gentle.

"If you wanted to meet me, you could have just sent an invitation letter." Kamijou sighed, looking in the direction of the voice.

In front of him stood a petite-built girl, no older than 14 years old, her purple hair tied into a ponytail. Her azure eyes were gently looking at Kamijou, with traces of caution hidden deep inside. She wore white dress, adorned with seemingly random placed ribbons – yet at the same time, that randomness somehow complimented her outfit. Another rather bizarre thing that he has noticed was that she wasn't wearing any shoes. While he sometimes enjoyed walking barefoot on the grass, it's completely different thing when one has to do that on concrete.

"But would you accept an invitation from somebody you don't know?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I did weirder things. Who are you and what is it this time? Am I interrupting your magnificent plan of destroying this world or enslaving the populace of Earth? Have I defeated your friend or relative and you want to kill me at least once to exact revenge? Which is it?" He watched the girl cautiously, watching for any signs of a possible attack.

"Ka ka! Do people really approach you only for those reasons?" She asked, seemingly amused by his response.

"No, sometimes they also try to seduce me into working for a nation," He answered the question nonchalantly, thinking about a certain imp-girl. "You still haven't answered me."

"Oh! My apologies, Kamijou-kun! My name is Tiamat, Babylonian..." She spread out her arms, trying to adorn her introduction in flamboyance. However...

"... Goddess of the sea, yes..." He interrupted, putting the girl named Tiamat into state of a slight shock, as her effort towards a memorable introduction was shattered in a manner of seconds. Noticing this, he spoke, "After nearly two years of dealing with magicians, the least I could do is to do my homework on that type of things, don't you think?"

She stared at him for few seconds, almost as if time itself has been stopped and then laughed cheerfully. "Ka ka! I think I underestimated you a little, Kamijou-kun! I suppose I shouldn't dismiss Othinus-chan's stories about you!"

"Wait! How did Othinus got mixed up in this?" Kamijou was flustered. How did his lover knew Tiamat and more than that, shared stories about him? Just what happens behind the scenes?!

"Oh, I met her couple months ago in a bar, Kamijou-kun, we were drunk and some things happened..."

As Kamijou felt his face turn vibrant red, Tiamat laughed, "Oh, Kamijou-kun! You're so naïve! Half of it is not true!"

That calmed him down... "It wasn't couple months ago, that is."

The girl couldn't even begin to comprehend some of the words Kamijou Touma spoke at the speed of Academy City's planes. All she was able to hear was 'lesbian', 'girlfriend', 'misfortune'.

"Ka ka! Kamijou-kun, you're so easy to tease! But enough of that, we can have this chat later," Tiamat's once cheerful demeanour became solemn in an instant, "As to why I came to you, Kamijou-kun - I need your help. I trust you know what happens with Tiamat in the mythology, yes?" She slowly treaded towards the young man, as his expression grew serious.

"Marduk, god of storm kills her – and from her body heaven and earth is born. I seem to get what you're trying to say. Whoever took the name of Marduk, he's getting a bit too zealous in fulfilling his role, is that so?" Kamijou was a bit worried about the well-being of Tiamat. After all, being sliced in half isn't the most pleasant death, he knows that very well.

And then, cheerfulness emerged from the dark, "Once again, you surprise me, Kamijou-kun! Yes. Of course, there's also a plan to enslave humanity into working hard, so he can sit on his cou-"

"I KNEW IT! IT ALWAYS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ENSLAVING PEOPLE!" Judging by the way he shouted, the goddess of the sea was convinced he could rip heavens asunder with his voice.

"I- I'm getting slightly worried." She backed away very slowly, not wanting to agitate him further.

Kamijou Touma sighed, trying to come up with more or less of a plan to keep Tiamat alive, "Does he know about your location?"

She shook her head, "No, but he will when the storm comes over Academy City. According to telly, in three days, I'll be a sitting duck."

He blinked, "I did not expect a Babylonian goddess to gather her information from weather programme. Let's go somewhere else, shall we? I think I need a change of scenery," saying that, he walked slowly, waiting for her to follow.

Judging by the fact that her life is at stake, Kamijou concluded that almost certainly she hasn't got any hotel room booked. Hell, she probably didn't even get into Academy City legally. Therefore, he has to keep her in his dorm room – along with Index. He can almost feel the power of her bite on his head. Fortunately, it's not for a life and maybe she can do at least something basic in terms of usefulness, unlike Index.

She chuckled and walked beside him, "Well then, Kamijou-kun, after you."

"Aren't you uncomfortable, walking barefoot in the city?" He asked, both worried about her possible health problems as a result of that and curious, as to why exactly would she do that – it's not like magicians are so poor that they cannot afford shoes, especially those who name themselves after gods.

"Ka ka! That's sweet of you to worry about me, Kamijou-kun. I can see why Othinus-chan is so infatuated with you." That made Kamijou blush a little... which made Tiamat chuckle gleefully.

He returned soon with his thoughts to the issue at hand – Marduk. Even though the situation was dire, Kamijou was glad. He had something to do – his insanity may now wait in the cage of his own mind. Right now, he was doing the usual business Kamijou Touma did: saving people. Of course, he'll probably get into the hospital later. It doesn't matter. He did that for two years, after all. If that girl beside him will be safe, he has no reason to moan about such a trivial thing like getting into hospital with several broken bones. The hardest part was the beginning – after all, a final boss at the beginning of the level means **PAIN.**


	2. Chaos Was Inert

Wails of pain pervaded the air, echoing throughout the entire Seventh District. A set of diamond-hard, razor-sharp teeth has bit its way into a certain somebody's head. The room was painted in various shades of crimson, in a manner that would drive even the most insane and inhumane people into terror; wishing not to befall to the same kind of cruelty that occurred in this room. Just by looking at the misplaced furniture, manga chaotically scattered around the room; as if it was an abandoned crime scene. Well, at least that what a little goddess with her mouth agape in bewilderment thought.

"Hmpf! Touma is still Touma! Bringing strange girls home, as always! Just as Othinus went on a trip!" A silver-haired nun pouted angrily.

Kamijou Touma murmured some incoherent words under his breath, washing away the blood on the floor. His blood - to be more specific. He already took care of the bleeding... though in theory, he should have lost a substantial amount of brain mass in this vicious attack a white-clad nun executed on him.

'_Is this a daily occurrence? No wonder Kamijou-kun gets into hospital so many times if Othinus-chan was telling truth! It was his time to rest from t-this thing!'_ Tiamat thought, her connection to reality being almost non-existent. _'A cannibal nun, what the world has been reduced to! I-I should behave! Or blend into the background! Yes! I won't be a meal to that b-beast!'_

"... Look at what you've done, Index. You broke her. Poor girl will have to spend the rest of her days watching Magical Powered Super Android Girl Kanamin, eating our food and doing nothing but free loading in my house." Kamijou quietly remarked, noticing the girl's condition.

"**Tou** - **ma**! Is this a bitter reference to me that I've heard?" The voice of the nun froze Kamijou's blood solid.

"No, Index-sama! This Kamijou-san certainly did not make such a reference!" The boy said, fearful of her ultimate biting attack (although he didn't mind it that much, he had doubts whether he could survive two consecutive attacks... not to mention, he already wiped the floor), bowing in front of Index – who seemed to acknowledge the apology and sat in front of a TV, watching her favourite show.

After few second of remaining motionless, he stood up and flicked Tiamat's nose – the girl recoiled, blinking franticly for few times before coming back to reality. She looked at the man with a questioning look.

"Hm. Normal reactions, correct dilation of pupils... Welcome in the land of the living." He said, looking at her with eyes that told everything...

.

.

That certainly did not help.

After all, he was the one who convinced her to stay at his house. She agreed, since she didn't have a place to stay; in case somebody found her earlier than she predicted, her new-found protector was close as well. However, he certainly didn't tell her he lived with a carnivorous monster!

She envisioned her tombstone:

_Tiamat_

_Died at a young age of 16_

_Bitten to death by a nun._

Thus, she looked into Kamijou's eyes with a frightened expression and whispered,  
"I am not going to be eaten by t-this nun, am I?"

It was quite strange for Kamijou, seeing this contrast between (what he assumed was) normal Tiamat and a frightened little kitten standing in front of him. He sighed and replied carefully,  
"No, Index is many things but not a cannibal... I think."

When he glanced in direction of kitchen, turning his head away from Tiamat, a sinister idea rushed unto him. Involuntarily, darkness-soaked smirk formed on his face. He quickly took control of his facial muscles and turned back to Tiamat.

"I need to buy ingredients for a dinner, I should be back soon. Take a seat, if you need something to drink there's an orange juice in the fridge. Ask Index if you need anything."

Index, at her mention just looked at Kamijou and smiled. Tiamat was troubled a bit; her caution towards the nun wasn't lowered at all by his weak statement. The boy checked his wallet to ensure he has money and walked out of his dorm room. Before he closed the door, however, he uttered words loud enough only for Tiamat to hear.

"I hope she's not **THAT** hungry though..."

Even though his dorm room could be destroyed, he couldn't help but chuckle gleefully at the panic he saw in Tiamat's eyes for a split second before he locked the door and plights for mercy made by her quite loudly from behind the door.

Well...

He didn't lie about shopping, so he walked towards the supermarket – enjoying the fresh air while he could.

.

.

.

The first half of the trip was quite peaceful. He managed to enter supermarket without his misfortune affecting him in anyway. He didn't encounter any thugs or arrogant esper-bullies. He smiled bitterly, for he knew. If nothing is amiss now, the moment later will be a double disaster. So, he bought what he had, paid for it and left – expecting something to happen...

What really bothered him now - was that the return trip was peaceful as well. He froze in front of his dorm room. It was quiet. He expected screams to persevere a bit longer – but there was silence! He blanched with fear. Has Index devoured Tiamat? He twisted the key in the lock, which gave soft 'click' noise. He pushed the door slightly forward – creaking, as if that was a horror story scene, in which a protagonist enters a haunted house... well, horror story or not - it's certainly haunted.

Silence prevailed. No movements visible. He walked in carefully, placing his feet lightly upon the ground – making as little sound as it was possible for a moving human being. He laid the shopping bags on the floor and closed the door – which was adorned with dents, probably made by someone's fists. He hanged his overcoat on the coat-hanger; he wasn't planning on going out today again.

Moving deeper into the dorm, he saw Index still staring into silver-screen, in the same position she was when he left. Kamijou glanced around the room looking for his newest room-mate... and he found her in the far corner of the room.

Hugging her knees to the chest, there she was – eyes a mile wide with horror, not making a single movement. He sighed, swearing to himself that he will never make such a cruel joke again. He poked her cheek with his finger.

Her reaction was – to launch herself at him and embrace him with a force powerful enough to break his ribcage. That made Kamijou lose all balance and he fell onto the floor.

"K-K-Kamijou-kun!" She looked up to him, her eyes all watery, "I-I'm afraid! She's scary! Don't leave me alone!"

A waterfall of tears followed shortly.

He blinked few times, trying to process the information he received. He hasn't expected that. An 'innocent' joke drove her insane? He rued ever coming up with this idea. Eventually, he sighed, patting the girl on her head. He needed to comfort her – he certainly wasn't enjoying seeing somebody crying... and he didn't enjoy getting his shirt wet. He gave her a kind smile and said:

"Now, now. This Kamijou-san was only kidding. There's no way she would hurt you. Besides, it's not like I'm going to cause you harm, either. So, stop crying."

" ... I'm not crying, Kamijou-kun." She uttered softly as she looked away from the boy, denying an obvious fact.

.

.

.

Elsewhere.

Two high-school boys suddenly jerked up their heads as if by workings of some mysterious force.

"Nya~! Have felt that, Aogami?!"

"That bastard, Kami-yan! Another girl fell to Kami-yan's disease! There is no hope for humanity; everyone will belong to his harem!"

"DAMN YOU, KAMI-YAN!" They both yelled in unison.

.

.

.

Tiamat released Kamijou from her embrace and watched him walk towards the balcony. He went outside, took a deep breath and yelled:

"I don't have a harem, you idiots!"

Well, he was somewhat aware of the fact, that there was a disproportionate gathering of females around him (it took a lot of time for Othinus to knock that notion inside his dense head) but he would still deny it in front of the others. First thing, he has a girlfriend – therefore his 'harem' is illegitimate. He isn't someone to cheat on his loved one. Second – there was something disgusting in admitting that fact out loud, so he didn't. Ever.

"Don't give us this crap, Kami-yan, nya~!"

Kamijou looked down from his balcony at the blonde triple-spy and blue-haired pervert. Just as he saw the latter's mouth move, he went back inside, closing balcony's door – effectively muting whatever the pervert had to say. He doubted his mental resistance would allow him to survive whatever he had to say. He sighed, turning towards Index.

"Index, try not to scare her anymore, hm?"

"Touma, you're the one who used me to scare her." She pouted.

"That's because you scared her when you bit me. It does make people nervous, Index, seeing a random teenager bleeding all over the place."

"But –"

"No buts! Under this roof, everyone has to get along nicely. Are we clear?"

Index stared at him incredulously. His tone of voice was serious – commanding, even. She just sighed, knowing that when he's like that, there's no point in arguing.

"Fine – but Touma! You're going to explain this to me later!"

Kamijou just nodded in response and moved his shopping into the kitchen. He put his apron on and started cooking, letting the mouth-watering smell wander around the room. Both girls were drooling, although they did try to stop themselves. That aside, Tiamat was still wary of Index. Although not as much as she was an hour or so before.

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu!"

They said in unison, starting to consume their meal. The atmosphere between the trio significantly lightened, as they talked about 'this and that'. Kamijou smiled – while he couldn't tell exactly how Tiamat felt, he thought it was a rather heart-warming for her to enjoy a normal, family-like moments... even if they're basically strangers. Maybe he's over-thinking things... it doesn't matter. One has to enjoy the light, when the darkness is soon to come.


	3. The Butterfly Flapped It's Wings

_It's been a while! I haven't updated this fic in... oh, whatever. 「It's not my fault」, after all. (Well, it really is.)  
_

_I hope you'll have a wonderful read! Feel free to critique any elements - a helpful advice that will help me improve is always welcome!_

* * *

Kamijou woke up drenched in cold sweat.

He stared at the ceiling – eyes wide-open – illuminated slightly only by the moonlight sneaking its way through the window panes into the room. As he slowly regained the connection to reality, he started breathing deeply – the most common practice to calm oneself down. It helped to establish a link with reality, although he found his limbs shaking ever so slightly and the mind was racing.

He rose from his futon which lies upon the ground – Index and Tiamat were occupying his bed, as strange as it was, considering previous interactions. Even if it was officially and legally his bed, he himself hasn't used it ever since... well, he was himself – though much improved, since he was sleeping in a bathtub few years ago, leaving him sore after every night. He glanced at them, making sure they are still there and once he confirmed that, he slowly staggered towards the kitchen.

There, he grabbed a glass and poured water into it, trying his best not to spill a drop on the ground. He drank slowly, concentrating on the every sensation of that activity — the way his fingers or lips pressed against the glass, the movements of muscles needed to swallow the liquid and the way it traversed from his mouth, through his gullet into his stomach.

Once the glass was empty, he both his body and mind calmed significantly. He still explored the texture of the glass with his fingers. He glanced toward the electronic clock, which was currently showing 4:12 AM.

He sighed in exasperation. He knew, that if he went back to sleep, he'd be plagued by another nightmare once again and he would find no respite. Thus, he put the glass on the counter and moving as quietly as possible through his modest apartment, hosting two sixteen year old girls — there's nothing wrong with that — sprawled across the bed, one upon each other in a rather messy fashion, pulling each other's hair ever so slightly...

He shook his head vividly, grabbing his clothes which he had donned instantly. This was precisely the reason why he had punished himself with the fate of sleeping in a bathtub, locked in the bathroom.

Fresh morning air filled his lungs, allowing him to refocus and ease his mind. He glanced at the neighbouring door, leading to the apartment of a certain spy. For a while, he considered the option of involving him into the giant Idol Theory power madness – but, he never was a fan of involving others when it wasn't necessary, even if it saved his hide on many occasions. Thus, he turned his head away from the door.

"Good mooorning, Kami-yan! Always first to seize the day, nyah?" The sudden appearance of the blond-haired spy made Kamijou jump, barely repressing a girlish yelp that could ruin his reputation forever.

Knowing how his life was brimmed with sudden surprises, painful encounters and weird people, it was rather certain that Tsuchimikado would happen to accidentally record that with the audio recorder that he accidentally had turned on beforehand.

"Apparently not," he sighed. "More importantly, why the hell are you wearing sunglasses?!"

The spy grinned, amused. "Why, Kami-yan, the purpose of the sunglasses is to deflect the light, nyah!"

The last few words were slightly louder in volume, as Kamijou grabbed him by the shirt and started to shake him.

"I know that, you siscon idiot!" He hissed, before releasing him from his grasp as soon as the spy pleaded for him to stop.

Tsuchimikado fixed his sunglasses which took a rather bizarre position on his head. He looked around, as if to make sure nobody is eavesdropping, and then said in a serious manner. "Let's go for a walk, we can talk at the same time."

Kamijou studied him for a moment, before ultimately sighing and slowly following the spy, his mind still on his friend's sunglasses, secretly wishing for him to trip in the dark.

.

.

The two of unusual high school students wandered to the park. Due to the early hour, seldom did they see anybody around. During the route, they humoured themselves with idle chatter about 'this-and-that'. As they finally arrived at park, Kamijou looked around. The trees were slowly losing their leaves as they whirled in a delicate autumn wind. Walking up to a random tree, he leaned against it with his back, slowly sliding down until he sat on the ground. Tsuchimikado studied his friend for a second, before sitting down beside him.

"So, Kami-yan, what sort of adventure have you gotten yourself into now?" He asked, despite the fact that he knew what the raven-haired boy had usually got himself into on numerous occasions – some of which were his courtesy.

Kamijou, in turn, glanced at Tsuchimikado for a second, before answering simply. "Gods."

Tsuchimikado furrowed his brow.

"And that girl?" He inquired.

"One of the Babylonian Gods. From what I know, someone wants to use her death as a convenient way of acquiring power via Idol Theory."

"And what are you gonna do about that, Kami-yan?" Even though he asked that, he knew what the answer would be...

"For now? I'll wait. It's not like there are many alternatives, anyway," he waved his hand, as if dismissing some thought.

Whilst Tsuchimikado expected Kamijou to take a more active position, he decided that his friend wouldn't just sit around if he could just get to the source of the problem and eliminate it...

Then again, since his ordeal with Magic God Othinus two years ago, Kamijou was more an enigmatic existence than ever before.

"However, I don't really want to get attacked by people I have no clue about," Kamijou said with a sheepish smile. "I don't suppose you have some information about Marduk or his allies?"

Tsuchimikado shook his head. "Nothing, Kami-yan. You'll have to use your intuition. Do they know about you helping her?"

With disappointed look on his face, Kamijou sighed. "No idea. According to Tiamat, they'll discover her location in two days now. Even if they don't know, they'll probably connect the dots once they'll discover she's in Academy City. "

"Well, Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado said in a playful tone. "If you weren't so famous, that wouldn't be the case."

Kamijou punched Tsuchimikado in the arm. "Could've told me two years ago, before I was involved with all that."

"I suppose so, but you'd still charge in like an idiot," he stood up, as Kamijou nodded in confirmation – even despite the insult, which he seemed to ignore. "Either way, Kami-yan, I'll give you a call if I'll find something. Make sure you won't sprain a muscle or something."

And thus, Tsuchimikado left, leaving Kamijou Touma alone. He sat still for a while, musing over something. Well, one thing was — Tsuchimikado never tripped on the way, but that was unimportant.

"... did he just foreshadow my injury?" He cursed under his breath before standing up and walking away.

.

.

"Marduk, Marduk, Marduk, Marduk, Marduk, hey, Marduk, Marduk." Monotone, yet childish voice traversed through the air into Marduk's ears.

A young man, whose skin was brown from the sun, turned his head abruptly. The one who addressed him was seemingly a boy, both his hair and skin fair, unscathed by the rays of the giant star illuminating the Earth. His face was expressionless.

"What is it, Nabu?" Growled Marduk in a low voice, eyeing the boy who interrupted his spell for which he required constant concentration — a luxury no one has, when somebody is moaning for attention, ignoring completely whether the other person is in a middle of something. _Spoiled brats,_ he'd think.

"Tiamat has escaped." Nabu spoke in monotone, his expression still non-existent.

"Again?" Marduk narrowed his eyes, exasperation clear in his voice.

Nabu shrugged. "This time, however, we now that Tiamat-chan is currently somewhere in Japan. " He made a semi-cutesy pose, his effort ruined by the stillness of his expression and the way of speaking.

"You should stop that." Spoke the man, pressing his palm against his forehead. "She can't run forever..."

The boy trotted off, as Marduk dismissed him, his expressionless face never moving so much as an inch. A smile grew on Marduk's face, his fingers brushing the net in his hands. He took a deep breath, before continuing what he was doing few moments before.

.

.

It was near the noon, sun shining brilliantly over the Academy City.

"So, 10032-chan, do you understand what I ask you?" Kamijou spoke in jovial manner with a smile upon his face.

"'Misaka needs to deliver packages without addressee to appointed locations, preferably asking other Misakas for help,' Misaka said in confirmation, secretly questioning motives of the Saviour."

The seemingly indifferent girl in front of Kamijou Touma was a clone of Misaka Mikoto, Number 3 Level Five. Looking exactly like the original, there was little to distinguish her from both original and 9967 of her sisters — save for a necklace that Kamijou bought her two years ago.

"Don't worry, 10032-chan. I'm not engaging in terrorism acts or any of the kind," he waved his hand in front of his face. "But you'll help me very much."

"'Misaka will do her best to complete the task,' Misaka said proudly, happy to be of use to the Saviour," she puffed up her chest, which according to her was slightly bigger from the rest of the sisters.

The difference was too small for Kamijou to see and he rejected the proposition of touching them — which was HER idea, mind you — to compare with other sisters, more than several times. He was reminded of Lessar's methods of seduction and wondered if they secretly consorted with her. He dismissed the thought many times before, but it always kept recurring, somehow.

He smiled and patted her on the head with his left hand. "Thank you, 10032-chan."

She responded only by a smile on her usually indifferent face, a sight that always warmed Kamijou's heart.


End file.
